Kamzo
Kamzo is a Klinker Mixel. Description Personality If you want to keep Kamzo happy, you just have to keep him working. With his rotating right hand and wrenching left hand, Kamzo is all about getting the job done with as much action as possible. He can also be very moody. He tends to be quiet, however he likes making puns. He acts like a servile figure to Gox. Physical Appearance Kamzo is mainly brown in color. His body and head are one section. He has a large grey striped underbite that juts out, with three pointy teeth pointing upwards. He has a grey skullcap with a pipe shoved through it and a gear on each side. He has two large eyes with grey eyelids. He has rounded grey shoulders. His left arm is small and golden, with a small black pincer hand. His right arm is large and gold, with a grey clamp-like hand with brown and gold details. His legs are short, grey, and bowed. His feet are grey and small in the back and extend into a larger brown size, with gold details on the bottom. Ability His large hand acts like a clamp, while his smaller hand acts like a wrench. Biography First adventures Kamzo was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Kamzo, along with Jinky, watched as Gox hypnotised the nine original Mixels searching for the long lost Mixamajig, however, when Gox stole the key from Snoof, the three Klinkers made a run for it, Kamzo then Mixed with Jinky so they could get away faster. The three ended up in a swamp in the Lixer Land, causing him and Jinky to split. The three attempted to Max after being licked by Tungster, but they Murped instead, causing Turg to attack them, the Krog & Slusho Mix then rescued them from the Lixers. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information |code = L6ADH6AD}} Kamzo was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41538 and contains 58 pieces. 41538 Kamzo can be combined with 41536 Gox and 41537 Jinky to create the Klinkers Max. LEGO Shop product description Have fun with moody mechanic Kamzo! You’ve heard of squeezing life’s lemons into lemonade? Kamzo is just into the squeezing! The dumpster-dweller is only happy when taking on a mechanical mission using his rotating hand and wrench hand. So put this moody Klinkers tribe member to work right now and have some fun! *''Features a rotating hand, wrench hand, rotating eyes for different expressions, gear details and posable joints'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Collect all 3 members of the junkyard Klinkers tribe to build the metallic MAX!'' *''Combine with 41542 LEGO® Mixels™ Spugg from the Lixers tribe to create a fun new MIX!'' *''Stands over 1” (5cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Kamzo's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is L6ADH6AD, which is Leadhead when decoded. Background Information *His name is a combination of the words "cam" (misspelled), a type of gear, and "gizmo". *He resembles a fiddler crab. Trivia *His gears are on both sides of his head, which are possibly used to represent ears. *In his LEGO set, his lower jaw is flush with his body, while it juts out at an odd angle in his animated model. It is also striped in his animated model, which is lacked in his set. *He is shown to have a personality similar to that of a workaholic. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels *LEGO Club Magazines **Mixel Maker! **Mixed Up Punchlines! *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Mix with Spugg instructions on LEGO.com *Klinkers Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Elemental Head Category:Covered eyes Category:Flat Eyes Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Three teeth Category:Underbite Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Elemental arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Mixels With Large Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Shortest Mixels